


Heavy is the Head

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Cock Rings, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the only one who knows what Jim goes through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy is the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Paramount Pictures, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Heavy is the Head**

  
Jim's hands are clenching the sheets, gripping tightly. His sweaty face is turned and pressed to the mattress. He's nearly sobbing.

He feels hands glide over his back and up his sides to reach around and play with his nipples, touching and teasing and pinching. It's wonderful agony but he still wants one of those rough and calloused hands to be working his cock, taking off that damn cock-ring so he can come.

"This isn’t about what you want. It's about what you need." Pike says.

He can feel Pike behind him and in him and Jim moans as Pike hits a spot that makes him want to fly apart. The torturing, slow thrusts continue, and Jim feels completely owned.

He feels Pike lean down to kiss the nape of his neck before nipping a path to the crook of his neck and left shoulder. He bites down softly and sucks at the skin and Jim knows that tomorrow he'll have a mark on him.

Pike has stamina, Jim has to admit. He's also dominating and brutally tender in bed and every time they do this, Jim feels exhausted, like he'll never regain his energy.

Jim wants to scream. He wants to come. He wants Pike to somehow make everything better, because Pike is the first person who's ever believed that he could be somebody. He’s the first person Jim’s ever really respected. He’s the one person who knows what Jim is going through.

“I’ll take care of you, Jim,” Pike says. “Don’t worry.”

Pike’s hand reaches down to tap at the head of Jim’s cock and Jim gives a loud and guttural groan. The hand dances a path up and down his cock and finally, finally, finally, Jim starts to feel Pike’s thrusts speed up, move harder.

Pike’s pounding into him and working his cock and when he takes the cock-ring off, he warns Jim.  “Not yet, Jim.”

Jim doesn’t dare disobey.

Pike’s thrusts are harder, faster, deeper, and Jim is moaning helplessly. Pike wraps an arm around him and pulls him flush against his front and gives an extra-hard thrust. He moves a hand up to Jim’s mouth and Jim sucks on Pike’s fingers before he takes his hand away and uses it to really start jacking Jim off.

Pike’s hand is practiced and rough and when it closes hard around the base of Jim’s cock, Jim feels a thrill of anticipation run through him.

Just as Pike’s thrusts become erratic, he tells Jim, “Go ahead, Jim. Come for me.” and he takes his hand away.

Jim comes with a strangled sob, semen spurting hard onto the mattress. Pike is right behind him, coming with a loud groan, pumping unhurriedly.

Jim lets Pike lay him back on the bed and smiles slightly as Pike pulls him closer and draws the sheets up over them. He relaxes into Pike’s embrace, feeling weary.

“It’s going to be okay, Jim. You’re going to get through it.” Pike tells him.

“It’s so hard…it’s so hard to deal with sometimes.”

“I know, Jim. I know.”

“They tell you what can happen – what will happen, but you just don’t realize until it actually happens.”

“I know.”

“Does it ever get easier?”

“No, it doesn’t. And it shouldn’t, Jim. If it did, we’d be monsters. It’s our burden to bear, Jim, for what we’re entrusted with. It’s a lonely life, sometimes. You can surround yourself with friends and loved ones, but when it comes down to it, everything is on you and you alone.” He kisses Jim, a long, deep kiss that leaves them both wanting more.

“It’s a privilege and an honor to be what we are. It’s also painful and harsh.”

“Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” Jim muses.

“You’re going to be okay, Jim. I promise you, you’ll be okay.” Pike shifts and pulls Jim closer, spooning against him.

“I trust you,” Jim says.

He does trust him, just as his crew trusts him to do the right thing, no matter how hard it may be. He trusts him because Pike has never lied to him.

He trusts him because he has to trust in something.

* * *

  
I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill over at st_xi_kink.


End file.
